My Only Sunshine (A Tailsmo Tails Doll Story)
by SuperDeuceTales
Summary: When Tails starts having bad dreams about his biggest nightmare, The Tails Doll, killing Cosmo, Sonic and his friends try to find a way to get rid of the life-ruining stuffed nightmare once and for all! Rated T for violence and minor language. Cover Photo by: lyzeekiil


_Author's Note 10/13/17:_ _Well, wasn't this just a pleasure to write! I cried about 10 times while writing this, especially towards the ending, you'll see why. But hey, if you like Tails Nightmare sadness and Tailsmo fluff, then this is the story for you! And as the bio says, get a box of tissues, I'm serious. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **-DREAM-**

Tails was laying on the ground. "Uhh...where am I?" The place was nothing but an orange-y, red color, kind of like Hell. "Tails!" Cosmo screamed out. "Cosmo!?" He was running towards the sound of her voice and found a black shadow figure with a red glowing light on it's head was grabbing her.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He yelled at the mass squeezing his beloved. Cosmo started to close her eyes. As that happened, black mist in the form of a dagger shot out of her and she fell on the ground as the mysterious black figure dropped her and left them be. "C-c-cosmo..?" He walked towards the seedrian's body. He started to cry. "Cosmo!"

* * *

 **-NOT DREAM-**

Tails started to hyperventilate. "Tails, what's wrong?" Cosmo heard him and woke up. As soon as he saw her, he clinged on to her really hard. "Cosmo, I don't wanna lose you!" He kept crying. "It's okay, Tails. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I had a really bad dream...!" He said, but to Cosmo, it was barely describable. "What?" She asked. "I dunno, this weird figure was holding onto you and it killed you!" He answered as he started crying harder.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Tails." She felt so sorry for him. "Well, uh, just try and forget about it. I'm right here, so you don't have to worry!" She gave him some advise. Tails started to cry less. "Y-yeah, I'll just, forget about it..." Tails agreed nervously.

* * *

 **At Angel Island...**

Knuckles was chilling by the Master Emerald as always, and he was on his phone.

* * *

- **CHAT** -

Sonic: "Hey man, check out what I found!" (It was a link to a place called "Tails Doll".)

* * *

 **-KNUCKLES-**

"Pshh...this has to be one of Sonic's dumb pranks!"

* * *

 **-CHAT-**

Knuckles: Sure I'll check it out...XD

* * *

 **-KNUCKLES-**

He opened the link, and read the instructions.

* * *

 _"Go in front of any reflection and play "Can You Feel The Sunshine" and "Living in the City" in reverse until a red light comes up."_

* * *

"Wow, this is ridiculously FAKE!" Knuckles taunted. He turned on YouTube and put on the two songs. He turned to the Master Emerald since that was the only thing that was a type of reflection.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

The songs finished and nothing happened. "See, nothing, knew it!" Knuckles said. "Hey, Knuckie!" A voice said, it was Rouge the Bat. "Lookie what I got!" She taunted as she was holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, you give that back!" Knuckles yelled. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" She said as she started running, and of course, Knuckles ran after her. Then, a glowing red circle was in front of the Master Emerald and a chuckle was heard.

* * *

Tails decided to hang out at Sonic's place for a while to cool down from his traumatizing nightmare. He knocked on the door, Sonic answered. "Hey, Tails!" He said.

"H-h-hey, Sonic!" Tails replied in a panicking matter. Sonic looked at him, he saw something was wrong.

"You okay, bro?" He asked. "W-w-what? Y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine." He answered, again, in a panicking matter.

"Bro, you don't need to lie to me, what's wrong?" Sonic kneeled down to his level and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I-i just had a nightmare, that's all!" Tails said. "What kind of nightmare?" Sonic knew there was more than just that. "Do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" Tails asked. "Anything you want, bud." Sonic replied.

"I had a nightmare about this weird black figure killing Cosmo!" Tails tried not to cry while explaining, but failed, and ran to him for a hug. "Oh, dang..." Sonic said under his breath. "Is it okay, if I hang out with you for a while?" Tails sniffled.

"Yes, anything for you, buddy." Sonic replied.

* * *

 **Back at Angel Island...**

"I finally got this Chaos Emerald back from that stupid bat!" Knuckles sighed. He went to walk back towards the Master Emerald, then he saw a figure that kind of looked like Tails.

"Tails? What are you doing here?" He tapped his shoulder, the figure turned around with a creepy face.

"Ugh!" He flew back dropping the Chaos Emerald. The figure that looked like Tails started walking towards him. "Screw this!" Knuckles grabbed the Chaos Emerald and ran off. The figure laughed and faded away.

* * *

 **Back at Sonic's house...**

"So, uh, where's Amy?" Tails asked Sonic. "She went out with Cosmo, they're having a Girls' Night." He answered. "Oh, that's why Cosmo was so dressed up. Heh, I didn't even notice..."

Sonic sighed to himself, then his phone rings. It was a message from Knuckles.

* * *

 **-CHAT-**

Knuckles: SONIC! I DUNNO HOW YOU'RE DOING THIS, BUT YOU'D BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION! :(

* * *

 **-SONIC-**

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said. "Yeah, Sonic?" He answered. "Can you go to Angel Island for me? 'Cause Knuckles keeps blowin' up on my phone!" Sonic asked. "Sure, okay." Tails replied and flew off.

* * *

 **At Angel Island...**

Tails landed next to the Master Emerald, Knuckles was nowhere to be found. "Knux, where are ya, man?" He shouted. Then, he came across a note in front of the Master Emerald, it read:

 _ **"Hey, bub, thanks to your idiotic friend, I'm finally free and ready to have some fun! CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE? -TD"**_

* * *

"Wait a minute..." Tails thought.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

He looked closer at the black mass that was holding Cosmo. He had a red light on his head, red eyes and stitched hands.

* * *

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Oh no...oh no!" He yelled and flew back to Mobius.

* * *

 **Back with Sonic...**

The door rang. Sonic opened the door, it was Amy and Cosmo. "Hey, Ames. How was ' Girls' Night '?" Sonic greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "It was fun!" Amy replied. "Yeah, we saw a movie, too!" Cosmo added. "Mmm-hmm, that was her idea." Amy said.

"Was that why you guys were out so long?" Sonic asked. "Guilty..." Amy said in a sarcastically guilty voice. Cosmo now noticed that Tails was nowhere to be found. "Excuse me, Sonic?" She politely shook his arm. "What's up, Cosmo?" He replied.

"Where's Tails? You see, he had a nightmare about m-" She asked him before getting interrupted. "I already know, and he's out lookin' for Knux. For some reason, he's getting mad at me on my phone." He replied.

"Oh, okay." Cosmo understood. "Just please don't tell Tails I said that." Sonic asked them. "Okay, Sonic." Cosmo answered. "Wait, Tails had a nightmare about Cosmo? The poor thing..." Amy asked. "Yeah." Sonic replied. Then, the door was banging. "Whoa! Who could that be?" Sonic shook for a moment and answered the door, it was Knuckles, and he was both scared and angry. Tails was right behind him.

"I see ya found Knuckles." Sonic said to Tails, Knuckles didn't know he was behind him. "Who?" Knuckles asked. "I didn't find him." Tails said, he made Knuckles let out a little scream because of what he saw earlier. "What's wrong, Knux?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." He answered. "Do you mind if me and Sonic have a little chat?" Knuckles asked Tails. "Okay, sure. I got something to say to Cosmo anyways." He saw her with Amy behind Sonic and walked her out in the dining room holding hands.

"What the hell are ya doing, man!?" Knuckles yelled at Sonic. "I don't understand." He replied. "You know perfectly well what you did!" Knuckles yelled at him again. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "Well, let's see, first, you send me this link, which I thought was a joke." He pointed at the link that, supposedly Sonic, sent him. "I never sent that." He replied. "Let me finish, then I decided to do it because it sounded stupid, nothing happened. Then, that STUPID bat stole my Chaos Emerald that you gave me." Knuckles kept talking about it.

Meanwhile, Tails was talking about the note he saw. "I found this note while looking for Knuckles." He gave her the note and she read it. "I don't understand." She said handing the note back. "This is the guy I saw in my dream!" He said, then he overhears Sonic and Knuckles' conversation. "Huh?" He peeked over.

"I came back with the thing, to find out this creepy as hell looking doll thing that looked like Tails was standin' there with his creepy face, and then I ran off and, came, here." He said as he pounded the desk. "Look, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't send a thing that's called "Tails Doll", dude!" Sonic was now yelling. Tails gasped.

"My God..." His knees were on the floor. "Tails?" She tapped his shoulder. "Tails Doll..." He said quietly. "What?" Cosmo didn't hear him. "Tails Doll, my worst nightmare." He replied. "He's the one I saw kill you!" He tried not to cry again, then banged his head against the kitchen door and found yet another piece of paper under it. It read:

 _ **"Stay awake while you can, ya big baby! 'Cause my new vessel is almost complete. HAHAHAHAHA! -TD"**_

* * *

Tails ran upstairs and cried really hard. Everyone just stopped in their tracks, Sonic and Knuckles weren't arguing, Amy wasn't singing on her iPod, nothing. "Oh, Tails." Cosmo sat down on the couch.

Sonic saw him. "Get out." He said angrily to Knuckles. "Wh-what the hell did I do!?" He yelled. "JUST GET OUT!" Sonic yelled back, kind of like he was gonna go Dark. "Fine, then!" Knuckles let himself out. After that, Sonic ran upstairs to check on Tails. The crying was coming from Sonic and Amy's Bedroom. He could hear it with his supersonic hearing, even though Tails' head was stuffed inside a pillow. He lightly knocked on the door.

* * *

"Tails, are you okay?" He asked. "Go away." Tails said as he was still crying. "Buddy, you can tell me what's wrong. Please, let me in. Even though this is my house." Sonic joked on that last part. "Come in..." He said in almost a depressing manner. He unlocked the door, let Sonic in and locked it back up.

"So, what's up, bud?" He asked. "Okay, see, I over heard your conversation with Knuckles..." He was gonna continue, but Sonic interrupted him. "Yeah, about that, I let him out. If you're talking about the 'Tails Doll' thing, don't worry about it, it's fake, or...at least I think it is." He said trying to cheer him up.

"No he isn't! I have this to prove it, I found it under the kitchen door after I heard the conversation." Tails handed him the note and Sonic read it. "Well, I'll be dammed." Sonic said after he read the note. "And that's how I ran up here." Tails continued.

"Wait a minute..." Sonic realized something. "Is he the guy that you saw in your nightmare?" He asked. "Mmm-hmm..." He said like he was about to cry again. "Well, are you sure he's real?" Sonic said. "Yes." Tails replied. "Let me tell you about him."

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"Before I met you, I had a little toy of myself that my mom gave me and I kept it with me wherever I went. I was doing some experiments while listening to music on YouTube until I came across two songs that I liked, but what I didn't know was that they were backwards. Then, I got some dirt on my doll, so I took him inside the bathroom while I was still listening to the music. I didn't hear them, though, I was too focused cleaning my doll, it really meant a lot to me. I used the sink to clean him, but the dirt wouldn't come off. Our sink was in front of a big mirror. The two songs finished, and I finally got it off."_

 _"I went to sleep that night and woke up the next morning to find out my doll was gone! But there was a note next to my bed instead of the doll. It read:"_

 ** _"Thanks for that, friend! I greatly appreciate it! I can see you're future's not lookin' so good, so ENJOY IT WHILE YA CAN! -TD"_**

* * *

 _"I thought it was nothing, so I enjoyed my day, and then I went to sleep. This time, I had a nightmare, very minor. I was in like a creepy dream world, kind of like in the nightmare I had last night. My doll came up to me and the last thing that he said to me was:"_

 _ **"Be prepared for my darkest deed, see how I mess with your sweetheart with this one seed."**_

* * *

 _"I didn't have a crush on anyone at the time, so I didn't understand it."_

"Wait, I thought you said you and Cosmo were just friends!" Sonic interrupted and taunted him.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Tails blushed a bit. _"Anyway, after that, I haven't had any real nightmares as I met you and as I got older. So maybe when I met Cosmo, this was his perfect time to strike. Then, I had that nightmare. And when I heard that Knuckles did that and found that note, I didn't know what else to do and ran up here."_

* * *

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Man, you're really serious. I thought this stuff was just Child's Play!" Sonic said. "No, it's not." Tails answered back. "You can sleep over here if you want, just to make you feel safer." Sonic suggested. "Thanks, Sonic. You're a great friend!" Tails said as he hugged him.

Sonic and Tails both went back downstairs, Cosmo sat on one of the steps waiting for him. "Are you alright, Tails?" She asked him. "Yeah, are ya okay?" Amy also asked. "Yep." He replied. "He told me the whole thing." Sonic added. "And we can sleep over here, too!" Tails said. "Okay." Cosmo nodded.

* * *

 **That night...**

"And here is where you will be sleeping." Sonic pointed as he let out a yawn. The room had one of those fancy King Beds. "Wow..." Tails and Cosmo were in awe. Tails jumped right in it. "Good Night, Sonic!" They both said. "G'night, Cosmo. G'night, buddy." Sonic said. "Have the SAFEST dreams, Tails!" Amy added. "Thank you." He answered. They both shut the door.

"Tails..." Cosmo said to him, she didn't know he was asleep. "I just wanna say I'm sorry about what happened to you tod-" Before she could finish, Tails hugged her tight. "G'night Tails." She chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

 **-DREAM-**

Tails was chained up in front of a pot, kind of like a Witch's pot. "Uhh...huh!?" He woke up to find out he was in the same Hell looking place. "So, ya figured it out, huh?" A figure was starting to appear, it was the Tails Doll.

"What, do you, want?" Tails almost started to cry. "Stop cryin', ya big baby!" The doll taunted. "Grr...!" Tails tried to attack him, but the chains grew in a bigger mass. "Ooh, ouch. You're killing me." He was being sarcastic. "Oh wait, you're still chained up!" He chuckled.

"Look what I got!" He taunted, he was holding a dead Cosmo. "NO! LET HER GO, YOU- YOU BIG BULLY!" He yelled. "Bully? No no no, boy. You're simply mistaken." The doll said. "It's just I'm so lonely up here, I needed a friend, and your little girly-friend was the PERFECT VESSEL!" He laughed.

"Why didn't ya just take me, huh!?" Tails started crying. "That's why. You're nothing but a big, whiny, BABY!" The doll pointed at him. "Well, I can't just leave this little seedrian body here." He said as he threw her in the pot. "IN THE POT YOU GO!" He laughed again, this time maniacally, as the poor fox was crying hard. "NOOOO!" He yelled. The doll stirred the pot for a few minutes, then he put his hands in the pot. "Wh-what are you doing?" The crying fox said. The doll pulled Cosmo out of the pot, but instead of her normal, seedrian self, she was in doll-form.

* * *

 **-NOT DREAM-**

Everyone was downstairs having breakfast, execpt Tails. They all decided that he should sleep in after yesterday, but little did they know that he's having another nightmare.

"Hmm, I wonder how long it will take until Tails wakes up." Amy said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Tails woke up from his nightmare and cried. "Not very long." Sonic said. They all ran up the steps as fast as they could. "Cosmo? Cosmo, where are you!?" He noticed that she was not in the bed, still crying. Cosmo came up first and ran on the bed to hug him and calm him down.

"I'm right here, Tails. Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?" She kept asking him. "You were dead and turned into a doll!" Tails yelled indistinctly. "What?" Cosmo, again, didn't hear him. Tails said it again, but twice as indistinguishable. "Cosmo, is he okay?" Sonic yelled. "Yes, Sonic, he just had another nightmare!" Cosmo yelled back and ran back downstairs while carrying him on her shoulder.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Sonic asked him. "Cosmo died and then she got turned into a doll!" Tails said still being indistinguishable. "Okay, we're gonna have some breakfast, and then, tell us what's wrong after you cool down for a while." Amy said. "Okay..." Tails stopped crying a bit.

* * *

 **After Breakfast...**

"Are you feeling better, buddy?" Sonic asked Tails in a worrying kind of tone. "Yes." Tails said quietly. "Now, can you please tell us what happened?" Cosmo asked, Tails couldn't resist her beautiful face. "The Tails Doll had Cosmo, but she was dead. He put her in, like a Witch's pot, and then she turned into a doll, like himself." Tails said trying not to cry.

"THAT'S IT!" Sonic went into full best friend mode, slamming his fists on the table. "I'm gonna get to bottom of this 'Tails Doll' thing. Real or not real, I want him out of this poor fox's life! Urrgh, I oughta strangle him!" Sonic said angrily. Everyone was looking at him, because none of them saw him so angry. Amy went straight back to happy face, though. "Sonic, that's very brave and nice of you!" She gave him a big hug. "Yup, thanks, Ames." He choked.

"Alright, let me just get my phone." Sonic got up and grabbed his phone, his lock screen had a message from Knuckles on it. "What's this?" He sighed.

* * *

 **-CHAT-**

Knuckles: Hey man, if you're reading this, I just would like to say I'm sorry if I struck a nerve with you. P.S Is Tails alright?

Sonic: It's not a big deal, and yes, he is. He just had some nightmares.

Knuckles: Okay, tell him I said I'm sorry if I did something.

* * *

 **-TAILS-**

"What are ya doing, Sonic?" He asked him. "Sorry, Knuckles just texted me. He said he was sorry." Sonic replied. "Oh, it's alright, he didn't know." Tails said. Sonic went on TheMobiusStrip, a platform kind of like Google, and typed:

 _"How to get rid of Tails Doll"_

"So, what does it say?" Tails asked. "It says that if you and some of your friends fall asleep together, you can kill him in your dreams." Sonic answered. "Wow, why have I never thought of that before?" Tails said to himself. "Alright, all we have to do is to all fall asleep together tonight and we can get rid of him!" Tails said to Cosmo and Amy. "Great!" Cosmo replied. "Let's get rid of this jerk!" Amy added.

* * *

 **That night...**

Sonic was setting up a mattress with some pillows. "Uhh, Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails asked him. "Well, it says that we need to sleep together, right?" Sonic said making a point. "Oh yeah, okay!" Tails replied. "Amy, Cosmo!" Sonic called them. "We're here!" They both said.

"Alright, Tails, you sleep with Cosmo, and I'll sleep with Ames." Sonic said. "W-why does have to be Cosmo? I-I mean I'm not complaining, b-but..." Tails blushed. "Just do it, Tails." Amy said like a smart-aleck. "Okay...what else does it say to do, Sonic?" He asked him.

"Well, there's one more step, we have to hold each other's hands." Sonic said. "Why?" Cosmo asked. "Because if we don't, we won't share the same dream that Tails is having." Sonic replied. "Oh, okay." Cosmo understood.

"It also says we all need to focus on the one dream that the person is having with the Tails Doll." Sonic added. "Alright, let's do this." Tails said. They all held each other's hands, and immediately passed out. A chuckle was heard.

* * *

 **-DREAM-**

Tails, Sonic and Amy appeared in the Hell looking dream place. "We're here!" Sonic said. "But where is the Tails Doll?" Amy questioned. They all didn't know that he was right behind them. "Surprise!" He made an ocean full of water and splash it at them. "Whoa!" Tails and Amy both jumped away from it. "Aaahhh! Blblblblblbl..." Sonic drowned in the water. "Oh no, Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The doll laughed. "You let my boyfriend go! You little-" Amy went to smash him with her hammer, but he took control of it and used to knock her out, in like a slapstick kind of way. "HAHA- guhl!" Tails was behind him and choked. "You let, my friends, GO!" Tails choked him harder, a bit of polyester shot out of him and he fell on the ground.

Everything stopped, Amy's hammer stopped glowing and the ocean full of water that Sonic was in turned into a giant puddle. Sonic gasped for air. "Are you alright, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yep, I'm fine." He said in almost a wheezing voice. He also saw Amy on the ground. "AMY!" Sonic ran to her. Then, a red mist came out of the Tails Doll and went into Tails.

"Tails, come help me!" Sonic yelled. "Oh, sorry, I'll be right, over..." He said in a sinister voice. "Amy, are you alright?" Sonic said. Then, Tails shoved him away. "Ow! Tails, what are you doing!?" He yelled. Tails levitated her and threw her against the wall. "Tails, what the heck man!?" He almost started to cry, but didn't show it. Tails was gone. "Where did you go!?" He ran looking for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cosmo finally appeared. "Sorry, everyone, I had to get a glass of water." Cosmo said. "Guys? Where are you?" She shouted. "Cosmo! I'm over here!" Tails shouted. She ran to him of course. "Tails, did you get rid of the Tails Doll?" She asked him. "Yes, I did." He said almost sinisterly. "Where's Sonic and Amy?" She asked. "Oh, they woke up a little while ago." He replied. "We'll wake up, too, here, hold my hand." She grabbed his hand.

"YOU FOOL!" His voice and eyes changed to the Tails Doll's voice and eyes. "What?" She yelped. He snapped his fingers and knocked her out. "AT LAST! I GOT THE REAL VESSEL, AND NOT THE ONE I USED TO TRICK THAT CRYBABY! Speaking of which, he ain't too bad..." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sonic...**

"I know Tails wouldn't do something like that, it's that Tails Doll, it has to be." He thought to himself. "I don't even know where I'm going, it all looks the same!" Sonic sighed. "Uhhh..." Amy started to wake up. "Amy, you're alive! I thought I lost you!" He hugged her really hard. "Wow, Sonic really cared about me!" She thought. "What happened?" She didn't remember.

"I dunno, I think you got hit in the head or something." Sonic answered. "Where's Tails and Cosmo?" She asked. "I don't know that, either. Tails, like, changed randomly and threw you against a wall, and Cosmo..." He finally realized that Cosmo wasn't with them. "Oh no, Cosmo!" He kept running to hopefully find something.

* * *

 **Back with "Tails" and Cosmo...**

Cosmo was chained up right above the Witch's pot that Tails saw in his last dream. "I'll fix you up, later." The Tails Doll sighed and threw his body in the corner of the room. Cosmo woke up.

"Tails?" She said, then screamed because she realized she was chained up. The Tails Doll started to laugh. "What are you doing!?" She yelled. "Nothin', sweet cheeks. Just playin' a little game called "Boil the Seedrian!" He laughed maniacally. "You're not, Tails!" She shouted.

"HA-mrghlblbl!" Tails started to look weird, his left eye was the Tails Doll's eye, and the right one was his. "No...you leave her...alone!" The real Tails was fighting him. Cosmo gasped. "Shut up, you! I just want a new friend!" He yelled. "No...stop!" Tails kept fighting for his seedrian sweetheart. The Tails Doll took control of his left hand and turned on the crank. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed some more as Cosmo was screaming for help.

* * *

Sonic and Amy came across the room that they were in. "Yes!" Sonic went to open it, it was locked. "You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled. "I'll handle this." Amy grabbed her hammer and banged down the door. "What's that insistent banging!?" The Tails Doll said with a mouthful of Popcorn, laughing at Cosmo's agony.

The door fell down. "Surprise, ya polyester punk!" Sonic said as he spindashed at "Tails", the red mist got knocked out of him and flew back in the doll. "Ow!" The real Tails said falling backwards. "Oh, sorry, Tails!" Sonic apologized. Tails got up, and now that he was in full control he unchained Cosmo just as she was about to reach the bottom and he handed her to Amy, Cosmo fainted with no one knowing.

"Uhh...what!?" The doll saw Cosmo was unchained and Tails nowhere to be seen. Tails was flying above him and grabbed him from behind. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled. "Okay, I just got one question for you." Tails said. "Huh? What!?" The doll asked. Tails held him over the boiling pot. "Can you feel the SUNSHINE!?" He slammed him down in the pot.

* * *

"Aaaahhh!" The Tails Doll started shouting nonsense.

"!uoy tegrof reven lliw I ,sliaT ,yrrow t'noD .yxalag eht evas ot redro ni ti od ot evah uoy tub ,tluciffid si siht wonk I ,sliaT !K-A-O-K-R-A-D" He disintegrated.

The pot was boiling real hard. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Sonic shouted, he grabbed Amy, and Tails grabbed Cosmo just before the room blew up.

* * *

 **-NOT DREAM-**

They all woke up and celebrated. The weird thing was, they all had bruise markings on them. "That was awesome, Tails!" Sonic said. "Thanks, Sonic." He replied. "Wait, how the heck did we get these?" Sonic looked at everyone else. "It must the after effects from the dream." Tails thought. "Oh, well. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get some air after seeing all of that." Sonic said leaving the room. "Ditto." Amy said following him.

"But yeah, that was great! Wasn't it, Cosmo?" He saw that she was still asleep. "Cosmo?" He shook her, she didn't wake up. "Cosmo!?" Sonic overheard as he went to open the back door. "Oh no." He ran back in. "What's wrong, buddy?" He asked. "I don't know, she won't wake up! COSMO!" He kept shaking her to wake her up. Sonic ran back to get Amy. Tails was bawling on her chest.

Cosmo started to open her eyes, she saw him crying and put her hand on his head. "Huh?" Tails started to stop crying. "Thank you, Tails. You're my hero." She said to him. Tails was relieved that she was alive, in fact, he was extremely happy, no more tears were coming down his face. "You know what, Cosmo?" Tails said with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked. "You're my princess." He swept her off her feet and kissed her. They both landed on the couch, up straight. Cosmo was on his lap still being kissed by him.

* * *

"He's in he-" Sonic panted and saw them. Of course, Amy squealed and hugged Sonic hard.

"Whoa-ho-ho-oa!" Sonic went. Tails heard them, and really didn't care if he was embarrassed, he just had the time of his life. "Hey, sorry to interrupt you little lovebugs," Sonic broke their kiss. "but it's time for breakfast." Sonic said to them, proud of his little bro. "Okay, Sonic." Tails yelled to him. They both walked out to the kitchen with blushed faces.

"What was that for?" Cosmo asked. "Everything, Cosmo. Just, everything..." They had their breakfast and all had a nice day, no needing to worry about that hell-spawning Tails look alike ever again!

* * *

 **-EPILOGUE-**

Knuckles came back to Angel Island, he got himself a sandwich. He relaxed by the Master Emerald. "Mmm...this is a good sandwich, Gaharrity's makes the BEST sandwiches. Right, Emera-?" The emerald was gone, and all there was left was a note.

 _"Sorry, Sugar! Needed to add another piece of jewelry to my collection! -Rouge"_

"GOOD LORD, HOW YOU FRUSTRATE ME, ROUGE THE BAT!" He yelled as it echoed.

* * *

The little room in the dream world was in pieces and everything was on fire, execpt for one thing, a prototype doll of Cosmo. It rose up, it's eyes glew green and a girly version of the chuckle is heard.

 **The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is actually my first time both writing as a villain and writing a story about Tails Doll, so I hope you still enjoyed it. And yes, as you saw from the last part of the epilogue, I know what you're thinking, and yes, I will be writing a sequel, but that's not up for discussion right now. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it.

* * *

Amor non morietur


End file.
